


Kill It Before it Grows

by villaindecay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Codependency, Erectile Dysfunction, Half-Sibling Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Maegor is 16 but probably looks like 34, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaindecay/pseuds/villaindecay
Summary: 28 AC: Maegor has won a tourney in Kingslanding and is being celebrated by thousands for his skill and strength. While it seems like he has everything a man needs, all he can think about is the thing he lacks. The thing his brother most certainly has.





	Kill It Before it Grows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potoo/gifts).



> Oh God! Look at this!
> 
> I really did it! Somehow! I never thought I would be able to finish this fic. I really, really wanted to write this ship because I thought it would be a great challenge for me and because the more I thought about it, the more I liked it. But oh boy - it was hard, really hard!
> 
> When I started this fic, it was nothing but a very dumb fluffy drabble about Maegor and Aenys insulting each other with stupid nicknames (I had to come up with a lot asoiaf-approved-insults including 'dimwit' and 'flatnose'). It was completely pointless and it was going nowhere so I had to re-write it in like 2 days an this is what I came up with... it is not perfect. It feels a little bit rushed and only half-done, that's why I am thinking about maybe writing a second part when I am not under this constant pressure because of he deadline ughhh!
> 
> BUT I still hope you like it! At least a little bit! There really isn't a lot of content with these two and I don't understand why... Hopefully my treat contributes... something.... to the small Maegor/Aenys fandom! 
> 
> Special thanks to... no one, because I didn't have a beta for this >:C 
> 
> And now I will stop talking and let you read the thing!

The door to his private chambers was closed. There were no sounds coming from the other side. Maegor had stood here before, listening, waiting. Perhaps it was courage he was waiting for, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with said courage once he obtained it. Finally walk away and let his brother be in peace, or burst inside seeing with his own eyes what happened behind closed doors? Maegor just had to know. He had to know how he did it. Aenys' wife Alyssa had borne him two children and was pregnant again. At the tourney today, he had seen her sitting with her heavy belly in between her legs. It was bewildering. They called his brother Aenys the Maiden behind his back, made fun of his luscious hair and his extravagant velvets and samites. Aenys was scared, weak and of small willpower. A beggar could talk him into giving him his crown if he was persuasive enough. Still, his brother had strong seed, the seed of a dragon. From time to time Maegor would come and listen and he could hear Alyssa moans and the silk-on-silk noise of their sheets. What was it like when Aenys laid with his wife? Was he on top of her, behind her? Below perhaps? 

It was a cruel joke. The Seven made Aenys the first born son to the Iron Throne and gave him the ability to father children, even though he was a sickly coward. Meanwhile Maegor of sixteen years had just won the tourney and the melee, unsaddling three grown men of the Kingsguard. He was strong, well-fit for knighthood. Still he could not impregnate a woman. He had tried many times. He had tried with girls from the smallfolk, Ser Osmund's daughter, even a travelling whore he met in Kingslanding. Yet it seemed like Maegor was not able to lay with a woman. A few had laughed at him when they realized, the others were too afraid to say anything. Maegor had gotten really angry every time. Angry and violent. The frustration over not being able to stay firm infuriated him. He had always been a violent one, it was in his nature, it was his passion. But this type of violence, it hurt him more than it hurt the one who it was aimed at. 

Maybe he would've given up after a while, if it weren't for those few moments that made him think, that maybe it was in his capabilities after all. Maegor could feel the pressure on his loins whenever he was fighting battles. He could feel himself getting hard whenever he heard steel on steel, when he felt the vibration of a longsword in his arms... and he knew something made him come here, every time he yearned for relief. This time it had been very easy to convince the guard to leave. The joust may had ended, but the city was still busy and invigorated. Banter and loud laughter was hanging in the thick air and the guardsman surely didn't want to miss out on the celebrations surrounding the Aegonfort. If he was not mistaken, his brother was alone in his chambers, a sudden dizziness had overtaken him. Maybe it was the sweet red from the Arbour he liked so much. Aenys never knew how to hold his liquor.

All Maegor had to do was push the door open and find out. Find out what made Aenys so virile, what it was that he lacked... and if he could obtain it somehow. He had a premonition, a bad one to be exact, that he wanted to prove wrong. Or did he now? What was the worst outcome of this? Finding out that he was in fact sterile or realizing that the only way he could stay enlarged and rigid was when he was listening to his brother fuck? If he thought about it long enough, dying an impotent and childless knight didn't sound so bad after all. Certainly more pleasant than whatever he would be once he had entered Aenys chambers. Maegor would've left at once, if the the faint memories of laughter and humiliation weren't so loud in his head. They had mocked his lacking manhood. These lowborn ladies had dared to mock him, even though he was the king's son. That's how pathetic he was.

As usual, Maegor made his decision without thinking. He barged into the room, walking in so bluntly like it was his own. He took a few steps to approach the bed, then stopped abruptly in front of it. Seven hells, what was he doing in here? The room was only dimly lit, still he could see Aenys silhouette under the sheets. His brothers silver and silky hair spread around his head on the pillow like a crown. Under the crown, two pale lilac moons looked up to him, shining through a pair of long, white lashes. "Maegor?" His voice sounded surprised and soft, like he had just been about to fall asleep when Maegor had disrupted him. "What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be downstairs, celebrating with your admirers?" Any time Aenys would say something like this, a compliment or praise, it sounded like he was taunting him. The worst thing about it was, that it wasn't taunting. He meant everything he said, with his stupid smile and the kindness in his voice. He harboured no envy towards his brother for winning the tourney and the melee, for being cheered by thousands or for being the stronger one. That was the worst part about it. Maegor had so much envy in his heart. He envied the throne that was promised to Aenys, he envied the love he received by the smallfolk, his friends, his wife. He envied how his brother didn't envy him. 

When Aenys realized that Maegor was not going to give him an answer, he slowly sat up in his bed. His brother looked like he didn't know we was up here either. There was pain and confusion in his eyes, they seemed to be begging him for help. Maybe Maegor had wanted to talk to him about something and was now too shy to speak? He didn't want to push or intimidate him into leaving again. "What you did today was magnificent. I'm sorry I left early. You are not angry with me, I hope?" 

Maegor... didn't look angry. That was unusual. Everything about this was unusual. His younger brother never came to seek him out. Maybe when they were children, but even then it was only to twist his arm or push him in the mud. And he had never seen his brother looking almost... unsure. Discouraged. Of course there were still his hardened features. His face was made out of firm stone, but in his eyes there was movement. A low flickering fire made the violet look crimson. A thought crept into Aenys mind, a foul one, that made him feel ashamed. Was Maegor here to kill him? It was a convenient moment, everyone was downstairs, celebrating. The guards trusted him. No one would notice. Aenys hated himself for even thinking about it. There was talk in the town about the dynasty being overthrown by the Dornishmen once Aegon was dead and the talk grew louder and louder the older both his father and Aenys got. Everyone seemed to think Maegor was better fit for the throne and surely, they were right. Nevertheless, that didn't mean that Maegor shared these thoughts - and even if he did, he would never lay hands on him, would he? 

Suddenly, Maegor reached for Aenys arm and he flinched in reaction. They stared at each other, both seemingly terrified. No one knew what Maegor was doing, not even he himself could tell. He just had to do something. Slowly he started getting on top of the bed, climbing over Aenys while he watched him in disbelief. The bed creaked under his weight when he collapsed next to his brother, still not saying a word. It took Aenys a moment to comprehend what was happening, but when he had recovered from the shock he started smiling a strange smile. Maegor didn't like it. It reminded him of the condescending way his brother used to talk to him when he was younger. He made him feel like he was a child, when in fact he was more of a man than Aenys would ever be. 

The truth was, that Aenys was just happy that his brother had come to lay by his side. He didn't know his intentions, did not know about the troubles he was facing. In the moment, he was just glad that it was the two of them, resting side by side like two hatchlings. A moment ago he was thinking that Maegor was going to strangle him in his bed. How could he even consider it? Maegor would never sneak into someone's private chambers like an insidious coward. Maybe he was cruel and gruesome, but he had enough honour to face his opponents in the battlefield, not in the darkness. It was the common folk's wrong assumption that Maegor wanted him dead. 

Gently Aenys lifted the blanket and let Maegor slip inside. It might have been a bit odd, but no one had to know about it. Especially his wife would not approve of it. Luckily he wasn't wearing his armour any more, still Maegor was dressed while Aenys was in his undergarments. Maybe Aenys should have objected, but he never knew how to. He could feel Maegor next to him burning so hot that he was afraid his brother was in fever. "Do you feel sick, brother?"

It was the first time he heard him speak since he entered the room. "Yes." His voice was rasp and throaty, way too deep for a boy of 16. It sounded like it cost him a lot of strength to speak. There was worry on Aenys face now. "Should I call for Grand Maester Gawen?" 

"No."

Aenys was still sitting. He studied Maegor's expression closely, his posture, his breathing. Even though he was the younger one, Maegor looked like a grown man. He was already very broad, with firm, well-defined muscles and a wide back. He was larger than any man Aenys had ever known. The boy would end up looking like a giant if he kept growing like this. His flushed skin looked healthy and red, even if it was perhaps a shade too dark right now. The forehead and the neck were glistening. He was sweating. 

"Are you certain-" Maegor cut him off by grasping his wrist and pulling him closer. Aenys didn't know what to think. Maegor's behaviour was off-putting and naturally, Aenys was concerned. Never before had his brother tried to get physically close to him like this - not without intending to wrestle or fight him. Now Aenys was sensing a different need from him. It was odd, his strong and grim-looking brother, always so serious and stern. He was breathing heavily next to him. The best solution would've been to put a stop to Maegor's inappropriate actions and call the Grand Maester immediately. For some reason though, Aenys didn't want this new and unusual encounter between him and his younger sibling to end. It was what he had always wished for. Maegor being affectionate and gentle. Even though he was far from that, it was probably the closest he would ever get. His brother was fidgeting around under the sheets, frowning like he was in great discomfort. Carefully, Aenys tried to reach out and lightly brush his face to see if it was hot. He would've never dared to do this in any other situation. No doubt they would never speak about these circumstances again. Maegor wasn't even speaking about it right now. Maybe he thought that if he remained silent, he wasn't really here. Except Aenys could see him, feel him, smell him even. He had such a prominent scent, very different from his own. 

"You're boiling..." He talked more to himself than to the other, as he did not expect Maegor to reply. Aenys was surprised his brother permitted the touch and used the opportunity to let his hands travel further down. He wanted to free him of his heavy dark doublet as it seemed to aggravate his unsteady breathing. Aenys froze once he had realized that Maegor had already partially undressed himself. Surely he must've been very warm, fully dressed under the sheets and with his fever and all, but ... Aenys was no fool. He studied Maegor with curiosity in his gaze. For a while, his brother tried to withstand the piercing lilac of his eyes but he couldn't endure the knowing expression any longer and looked away. None of them understood. For Maegor, this was torture. The tension in his body and between their two bodies, it was killing him. Never had he felt this way when he had tried it with a woman and that was the worst part. This sensation, it was so strong, so intense and so painful. It didn't seem like it would go away any time soon. Maegor was an abomination before the Gods. A brute of a man, infertile except with his own kin. He hated Aenys for many things. This was by far the worst. He wanted to be judged by him, insulted and thrown out. Anything that would keep him from taking his brother by force. 

Aenys didn't seem to be interested in any of that. Instead, he seemed understanding and almost... happy. Both of them were repulsive. They remained silent as Aenys helped Maegor turn around so they weren't facing each other any more. The shame they would put on their father's name.. On their house's name...was none of Aenys concerns. He let his fingers slide between Maegor's tights and squeezed the sinewy skin. With his slim and pale body pressed tightly against Maegor's back, it was almost like he was touching himself, not his brother. He would give him the release he was so desperately looking for and maybe that would mellow his anger and tame his wrath. Yes, if it was what he had to do to keep his only brother by his side, he would gladly do it. His brother needed him, he needed him to do this - and that meant he could never leave. Because he always had to come back... To do it again and again.


End file.
